In The End
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: Tumbling/タンブリング At a group dinner Kiyama reveals something that threatens to crush Satoshi's heart and their relationship.


Title: In the End

Show: Tumbling/タンブリング

Rating: T….because Ryosuke is a pervert

Pairing: Kiyama/Satoshi. Side Ryosuke/Mizusawa

Summary: At a group dinner Kiyama reveals something that threatens to crush Satoshi's heart and their relationship.

Disclaimer: -insert basic disclaimer here- I own nothing.

In The End

Courage. That was all he needed at the moment, an ounce of courage. Looking at the wooden door with a small glare, he sighed and entered, praying that courage would find him for this.

-o-

"So I'm upholding my promise to Kaa-san to help at the restaurant after Senior High. Which is cool for me, I hate school and don't want to suffer it for another four years, there are better things I could be doing. How about you, Yuuta?"

"Me? I'm going to university, hopefully on a scholarship for rhythmic gymnastics. I'd like to be a coach someday, to teach others rhythmic gymnastics will be my new dream," the Kara High captain smiled. The team continued chatting over their team dinner of omelet rice. Even if rhythmic gymnastics was over they were still friends, closer than friends even, they felt like each other's family. Brothers.

"How about you, Kiyama," Wataru asked, shoving a large bit of rice into his mouth.

"I'm going to move back to Shizuoka."

The clattering of chopsticks to the table caught their attention, eyes turning to the petite manager. "You okay, Satoshi," Mizusawa asked, placing a comforting hand on the boys back. "Is it your heart…?"

Satoshi looked at his plate, picking up his chopsticks with a false smile. It was his heart alright, but from a completely different reason than his sickness.

"Are you crying, Satoshi?" Kaneko asked, handing a napkin to his kouhai.

"I-Iie, it's nothing," he stuttered, shaking his head. Standing up from the table he bowed to Natsuko, thanking her for the meal. He was about to leave when Kiyama grabbed his arm pulling him back into his seat.

"Stay."

"K-Kiyama-sempai, I sh-should get home a-and.."

"I said stay."

Satoshi nodded, wiping away his tears on his sleeves. He wanted to tell Kiyama to stay. Stay here in Tokyo with him but that would be selfish. Kiyama had his own life to lead and he couldn't stay because of romantic attachments. That, however, didn't stop Satoshi from wanting to throw his arms around the yankee and beg him to stay.

"If he wants to go, let him go," Ryosuke muttered from behind his phone. The device beeped with a sent text message, a moment later Mizusawa jumped in his seat, but everyone seem to not notice as they were all staring at their manager.

"I-I'll stay," Satoshi told them trying his best to smile. Kiyama looked at the boy, putting an arm around him and pulling him closer to him. Satoshi looked up at the dark haired yankee, before letting his wants take over and hugging the other around his torso.

"EH? ARE YOU GUYS HOMOS?" Nippori yelled with an accusing finger, earning a scolding from Natsuko. He apologized to her, sitting back down re-asking the questions in a whisper.

"I believe the term is dating," Kiyama answered.

"Whoa, wait, you two are dating and yet you're moving back to Shizuoka, that's not fucking cool at all. You can't ditch your boyfriend like that."

"Yeah, it's bad to treat your lover like that," Ryosuke agreed, sending another text on his phone.

"AHHH!" Mizusawa cried out, falling from his chair this time gaining all attention. Ryosuke closed his phone, pocketing it before leaning down and holding a hand out.

"You okay, Mizusawa?"

Mizusawa glared at him, accepting the hand back into his chair, murmuring a small 'stop it' under his breath. Ryosuke smirked, as if to say 'hell no'.

"Anyway," Wataru sighed. "You can't do that to your boyfriend."

"What I do is my business, Wataru, kindly stay out of it."

"Look how distressed you have him."

"N-no, it's alright, Wataru-sempai," Satoshi smiled, looking up at his boyfriend. "We can still email, and call, and Shizuoka isn't that far away, so we can visit each other on weekends."

"You still can't do that to him, it's not right," Wataru continued. Ryosuke nodded, closing his phone and sliding his hand under the table.

"It really isn't right to do that to your boyfriend, Kiyama."

"Eh? When have you been pro-homosexual," Nippori asked, confused by Ryosuke's change of attitude. The light haired yankee looked at him with a 'what?' face, obviously not paying attention anymore. "Oh, I see, day dreaming about a girl," Nippori smirked. "What's this one's name?"

"Izumi," Ryosuki answered without missing a beat. Mizusawa looked at him for a moment before jumping in his chair ever so slightly.

"Oh-ho, she a hot lay?" Wataru asked, temporarily distracted from the two sitting across from him.

Ryosuke gave a smirk. "Best I've ever had."

Mizusawa looked at the boy sitting next to him, wanting to smile but finding it hard to keep from whimpering. He would make Ryosuke pay later, but right now he needed to focus on something either than the vibrations in certain areas.

"Back to the matter at hand, you CAN'T just leave your boyfriend when you just started dating," Wataru emphasized, turning back to Kiyama with a glare. "So what reason do you have to move back to Shizuoka?"

"Move back?" Satoshi questioned.

"My parents live in Shizuoka. I moved to Tokyo when I finished middle school, and haven't really talked to my parents in a while, or at least my father. He's not exactly proud to have a yankee or alleged killer for a son."

"Sempai, what are you doing?" Hino asked out of the blue, staring straight at Mizusawa who looked rather uncomfortable. The boy tried to plaster on a fake smile, shifting nervously in his chair.

"Be-Betsuni," he answered, biting his lower lip. "Just restless," he lied poorly, his eyes closing for a brief moment.

"Why are you smirking, Ryosuke-sempai," Hino questioned, turning his attention to the light haired yankee who indeed had a large smirk plastered on his face.

"No reason, put your attention back on Kiyama and Tsuchiya," he hummed, waving his hand at the boy and the others watching them. Wataru pulled his chair out, moving it so he could have one eye on his best friend and the other on Kiyama. Ryosuke sighed raising both hands in defense.

"So Kiyama, why are you moving?"

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to, Ryuichiro-sempai."

Kiyama sighed, kissing his boyfriends hair. "There's a cardiologist in Shizuoka, that said he maybe able to help you."

Satoshi blinked, his heart swelling. "A-a..ca-cardiologist?"

"A who car?" Wataru asked confused, earning a sigh from Yuuta.

"It's a heart doctor, Wataru."

"I went and talked to him and he said he would see you but I have to move back to Shizuoka."

"B-but why? I mean…I want you to stay here, Ryuichiro-sempai."

"A stipulation of this doctor seeing you is I come back to Shizuoka. My old man likes to hold things over my head, and my moving to Tokyo never set well with him, claimed I was a runaway. So I made a deal with him to come back to Shizuoka and go to university for the next two years, and study medicine."

"You would do that for me?" Satoshi asked, eyes wide. Kiyama nodded.

"People are willing to do anything for some they lo…."

"RYOSUKE!" Mizusawa yelled, jumping up from his chair and glaring at the light haired yankee. Everyone looked at the frazzled boy with wide eyes wondering why he suddenly screamed like that. It didn't sound like a pissed off scream or even an aggravated scream. If they didn't know any better, they would have said it sounded like an orgasmic scream. "I-I ne-need to get h-home."

"You know what? So do I, see you later, Wataru. Nippori. Minna," Ryosuke saluted, walking a little to fast out the door behind Mizusawa.

"Werid," Nippori whispered.

"I should be going too," Kiyama stated, standing up and grabbing his coat. "I have to start packing all my shit up. Satoshi, I'll walk you home."

"Ah, hai," Satoshi smiled, standing and bowing to his hosts thanking them for dinner and their hospitality. Kiyama held his hand out to Satoshi the slighter boy taking it happily, earning a coo from Wataru at how sweet they were.

"You didn't have to plead with your father for me," Satoshi began.

"I've lost someone I cared about once, and I don't want to see it happen again. If there is even the slightest chance the old man can help you, I'm taking it."

"We'll email and call, na?"

Kiyama looked down at his boyfriend. "I was actually wondering if you want to come to Shizuoka with me."

"What?"

"I know you would have to transfer schools, but the hospital can arrange that once you've been examined. They help all terminal patience's that need constant surveillance. I don't plan to live with my parents, the only stipulations were I live in Shizuoka and attend school, which I applied to."

"I would need to speak with my parents first and they would probably want to see the state of the living arrangement as well as meet you Ryuichiro-sempai, but I would love to be roommates with you," he smiled brightly.

"You can call it living together, I'm not weirded out by the idea like most guys are."

Satoshi blushed. "L-Living together? I would love to live with you."

"Then it's settled, we'll live together after I graduate."

"H-hai," Satoshi nodded, leaning into his boyfriend.

-owari-

-omake-

"Oi, kaa-san, isn't this Mizusawa's phone?" Wataru asked, picking up the blue cell phone.

"Eh? Oh, he left it on the table over there when he and Ryosuke left. Be sure to give it back to him, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll just give Ryosuke a call and tell him I have it, since Mizusawa seems to be going to him a lot lately. It's cool that they've become close though. Anyways, don't want him panicking that he lost it."

Running up the stairs two at a time Wataru collapsed onto his tatami mat floor and flipped open the cell phone. It might be a better idea to call from his own, but meh, at least this proves he has Mizusawa's phone. Beginning to dial the number he was half-surprised to see Ryosuke come up as a contact. On the other hand, Mizusawa seemed like the type to have them ALL on his contacts list.

Hitting 'call' he listened to the phone ring, and ring, and ring, and ring. Finally the phone clicked with the familiar sound of it being answered, only no one said 'moshi moshi'. There was ruffling sounds and muffled sounds but Wataru could barely make them out. Putting his finger in his other ear and pressing the phone closer he tried to listen in, calling out to his best friend. "Ryosuke! Oi! Ryosuke!"

There was a muffled sound before he heard a gasping breath. "Th-the phone…Ry-ryosuke…" it panted, the earpiece scratching with movement. There was more movement, before sounds became clear. Clear sounds of panting.

"Nothing, it just fell open…" Ryosuke's voice said. "Now….where was I? Oh right…"

The other voice screamed out in pleasure before the unmistakable sound of a headboard met Wataru's ear. This was accompanied by heavy panting and desperate whimpering moans. This must have been the Izumi, Ryosuke had been talking about.

"Ryo-Ryosuke…nnh…deeper..please…oh fuck me…"

Wataru's eyes widened. That didn't sound like a chick in fact it sounded like…

"Mm..Taku..you like getting your ass fucked rough?"

"Y-You teased me en-enough to-tonight..fuck me..fill me..just please…"

Wataru slammed the phone shut, tossing it across the room as if burned. He did NOT want to hear his formally perfectly straight best friend and their teammate going at it. Then again, the red-head smirked, this was be great black-mail for later.

-omake owari-


End file.
